A Bet by Chance
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: " I bet I could make you fall in love with me and if I win you delete that picture . If you win you get to keep that picture and , I'm feeling a little generous , I'll even be your slave for a week! Though I doubt you'll win so... How 'bout it Prez?" Roxas smirked . I should have never accepted that bet in the first place... I was in love with him from the very beginning...
1. The Bet

A new story and if you like it I'll continue :) Actually this story was inspired by a one shot manga I was reading which was to short but I liked the original concept so...

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything of the franchise it's all Nomura

Grammatical mistakes yadda yadda blah shmrr blah...

" Saying aloud "

'_ thinking '_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER ONE : THE BET<em>**

" I don't care if you have to stay here till you're a rotting corpse! This is a needed edition to keep this school safe from those stupid delinquents ! I won't stop improving this school until those complaints end so stop whining and just get to it !"

The whole room went quiet...not even the wind rustling the leaves outside was heard. Then in a split second everyone got to work as instructed. President blinked her eyes in shock _' Wow I kind of expected them to whine a little more ' _she thought wiping the shocked look from her face which was replaced with a proud one.

'_ Taught them well I suppose... '_

" Naminé could you stop daydreaming and get over here ! I need to tell you something," I heard someone yell from the door. I looked up to see it was Kairi , sticking her head in inspecting the busy students . I sighed and made my way over to her , closing the door after me once I stepped out of the busy room.

" Make it quick Kairi , I'm busy with the council and all..."

" Well Nami I sorta can't be the head of the yearbook committee 'cause I got this new job recently at the café... And I'm going to be busy with no time..." Kairi looked down at my camera in her hands then up at me with an apologetic look on her face. I sighed tiredly and gently took the camera from her smiling tightly .

" It's alright Kai, I know you need the money and all.."

" Oh thank you! I'm sorry about that , I know you're busy and all with the ' delinquents ' ," Kairi said still feeling a bit guilty . I smiled at tiredly and just patted her shoulder before bidding her good luck then headed back into the busy room.

_' I guess I have to stay after school...again.'_

**_~ oxo X oxo ~_**

I gathered my materials into my bag and walked out of the empty room . I looked at my watch to see it blinked 5:20 . I sighed and rubbed my neck which ached from straining it through out the day.

" I guess I'll just get to work on those yearbook pictures tomorrow..." I thought aloud walking down the dark corridors . Around winter time it always got dark at 5:00 and the school never turned on the lights after 4:00 , some claim about saving electricity and money. The camera padded lightly against my chest with every step I took and that was the only sound that was heard through out the corridor .

I turned a corner and to my surprise the Student council room was illuminating light.

_' I wonder if someone stayed after school to get some work done?'_ I thought , quietly stepping in front on the ajar door and peeking inside.

" Yeah and she was all like ' I don't care if you rot here ! You better get all these fucking papers done !' It was so irritating!" I heard a boys voice mock from the room .

_' Were they mocking me? They're doing an awful job at my voice , didn't even sound like me...'_

" Sor if I was there I'da just walked out of that room! I wouldn't want to hear her bitchin' !" Another voice called from the room emitting laughter from several other males.

_' I'm genuinely offended...'_ I thought wanting to correct his claim of what I ' supposedly ' bitched.

" C'mon guys, what if Prez heard you stay that stuff about her? You've gotta admit this school is a little boring with her as president," A voice called out.

_' Was that suppose to be a compliment- Wait...What!'_

I looked and spotted the owner of that voice. Roxas Strife . I looked more closely at what they were doing and it didn't look legal. Axel , Roxas , Demyx , Ventus , Riku , Sora , and Vanitas all surrounded a table with stacks of money on it and each boy were holding cards in their hands. Accept Axel he had a smoke in his mouth and was reading... Porn? Though that didn't matter all that did was that Roxas Strife complimented me... I think? I squeezed my hands in excitement and shifted a little , having the camera tap against my chest. I stopped mid-step and got a brilliant idea.

_' What if I take a picture of him and keep it? He wouldn't even know.'_

I giggled in nervousness and set the camera to capture the whole scene . I pressed the cameras button and to my horror it flashed and I knew if it flashed it would-

**_ClICK_**

All laughter and conversation ceased , even Axel put down his porn and I cringed at the silence. Everyone's head snapped towards the ajar door that lead to the dark corridor .

" Was that a fucking camera click," Vanitas stated . I knew it wasn't a question , none of them mistook what they heard .

_' Crap crap crap crap ! Should I run ,' _I panicked as I heard footsteps heading toward the door. I made a move to escape but got interrupted by the opening of the council room . There was no mistaking it , it was me that took the picture . It was me they saw trying to sneak away but failed terribly with the illuminating light shinning on me and all.

" Ah Prez , What brings you here ?" Roxas smiled covering the door with his arms. I looked passed him to see the boys standing there peering over his arms to see who took the picture.

_' Um... If you couldn't read the sign it says Student council room... I'm kinda the president...'_

" Um- Nothing!" I stuttered turning to run the hell away from the messed up scene but quickly got stopped by Roxas yanking the camera around my neck so he could see the photo I took. His eyes widened at the picture that was sure to get them suspended if anyone with authority peeked at it . I quickly yanked the camera back into my grasp and held it protectively .

" Prez I recently heard that you're the head of the yearbook committee ," Roxas smirked looking down at me.

" Uh... Who told you?" I questioned wrapping the camera more securely into my arms.

" Sora of course ! Who else?" I glared at Sora through Roxas arms and sora averted his gaze. I looked away from Sora and directed my glare on Roxas who's smirk deepened.

" What's it to you anyways?" I snapped just wanting to get out of there already . He rolled his eyes but that smirk was still on his face, made me want to slap it right off.

" Nothin much but just wanted to see if I was right," Roxas said shrugging his shoulders.

" Well if that's all then I'll take the first leave-" I rushed turning my back to get the hell out of there but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly got pulled back into strong arms.

" Say Prez, Why don't you delete that picture and you can leave here with your pride intact?" Roxas whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my shoulders and I was buried in his chest , back first. I blushed and pushed him away , once again handling the camera in a secure grasp.

" No way!" I spat in anger and lifted my head to glare at him. He stared at me and his expression hardened . He stared at me with that glare for a second until he suddenly smirked which honestly... Made me feel exited...

" How bout we make a bet ?" Roxas announced crossing his arms over his chest. I rose a sharp eyebrow and leaned a little in.

" And what is this bet exactly going to be about?" I sassed and stared at him expectantly.

" I bet I could make you fall in love with me and if I win you delete that picture . If you win you get to keep that picture and , I'm feeling a little generous , I'll even be your slave for a week! Though I doubt you'll win so... How 'bout it Prez?" Roxas smirked leaning up against the headboard of the door. My glared intensified and my grip hardened .

" Are you stupid or just... Stupid! You can't put a bet on love !" I shouted and walked away with anger.

" Prez are you... Giving up? I guess this means I automatically win boys," Roxas announced in a mocking tone.

_' Don't turn around Naminé , you know better. Don't do it...don't -'_

" What are you boasting about ? You still haven't won yet , in fact I'm pretty confident that you'd lose," I said raising my eyebrow in confidence. Roxas stopped talking and looked in my direction . He smirked and outstretched his right arm.

" It's a bet then," he sneered . I sauntered my way back over to him with an air of confidence and shook his outstretched hand.

" It's a bet," I sneered back and yanked my hand back abruptly , taking my turn to leave. Walking as fast I could to finally **Get. The. Hell . Outta. There.**

" It's a date then ! Be at the kingdom Café at four tomorrow! " Roxas called out as I was about to turn a corner. I stopped, looking at him for a minute and realizing...

" It's a date," I answered back and he smiled before returning to the student council room.

_' I'm** so **fucked...'_

* * *

><p>So that's the beginning I hope you liked :) sorry if it felt rushed :( and if you want more please Favorite , follow , and review so I can hopefully continue ! Maybe this story will have like eight chapter or less? I don't know but please do all those things because you guys encourage me to write! Thanks for reading :D Grammatical errors...<p> 


	2. Date at Kingdom Café

This chapter is not my best but I promise there will be more fluff later on because I don't want to just rush into it! It needs to be developed not rushed. Romance isn't ever like that. So just stay with me here and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Grammatical mistakes blah boring blah...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the franchise it's all Nomura so don't sue me...

I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed ,favorited ,and followed this story :D It makes me feel good that other people enjoy my writing and I'll make a habit of continuing this story weekly so please keep on doing all those things :)

Also happy late RokuNami day! :) I know it was yesterday but I didn't get this chapter done on time so yeah...

" Saying aloud "

_' thinking '_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER TWO : Date at Kingdom Café<em>**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_**Slam**_

" Owww..." I mumbled from the stinging sensation coming from my hand. I looked at my alarm clock which read 2:00 PM. I rolled my eyes and got out my phone to check my social media websites . I checked on facebook to see I got a friend request from...Roxas...really? I accepted nonetheless and shut off my phone to go and take a shower.

After about an hour later I got out of the shower and went downstairs to eat cereal where I found Kairi there already eating.

" How did you get in here?" I asked not at all wondering just asked for the routine of it. She always broke into my house so I'm not surprised when she's here. I got a bowl from my cabinet and poured myself the last bowl Cocoa Pebbles.

" I'm a witch." She simply replied still eating her cereal. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

' _I have to go to the store soon and get more cereal...'_

" So you're going on a date with Roxas?" Kairi smirked putting her spoon down.

" How did you know?" I asked, Sora probably told her.

" I heard it from Sora."

" Well who doesn't hear things from Sora," I sighed," He tells everyone everything ," Kairi giggled and nodded her head.

" That boy doesn't know when to stop talking," she added on.

" I don't know why you like him," I cringed and stuck my nose up , the thought of anyone liking Sora was repulsive.

" Well you like Roxas," Kairi sassed, crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged and she continued eating her cereal.

" So where are you guys going anyway?"

" The Kingdom Café, why?" I asked putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. She slurped the remaining milk left in the bowl and got up to put the dish in my sink. I cringed because she new I hated when she slurped from the bowl but she dismissed it, leaning on my counter with a raised brow.

" What time?" She asked, leaning in a little.

" Um...at four?" I told her, my voice raising up in nervousness. Kairi squealed and hugged me tightly making me drop my bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. My eyes went wide and I looked on the ground as Kairi kept squealing like a crazy fan girl.

" No...that was the last bowl of Cocoa Pebbles..." I whined which fell deaf on Kairi's ears as she pulled away from me with a devastated expression.

" Naminé that's in an hour! You only have an hour to get ready?!" Kairi shouted looking at my sweat pants and over sized t-shirt with a cringe.

" We have to get ready!" Kairi shouted in excitement, dragging me up my stairs.

" Wait, we?" I questioned trying to make sense of what she said.

She turned back and smirked at me," You'll see."

Kairi sat me down on my bed and started raiding through my closet like a mad woman, throwing things here and there only god knows where they're going! She held up a couple of outfits and shook her head in disappointment. Finally she held up a short white dress and clapped her hands together.

" Perfect!" She squealed in delight and tossed the dress my way. I caught it as it almost hit my face and I half-heartedly glared at her but she was too busy with my other pieces to concentrate on anything else. I sighed and took off my real comfortable pajamas and slipped on the short white spaghetti strapped dress. I walked over to my mirror seeing Kairi in the back flailing around causing me to let out a small. I noticed the dress had small details on the top and on the bottom of it. I stared at my reflection and smiled at how beautiful the dress was.

" Pretty isn't it?" Kairi said in accomplishment beside me causing me to jump.

" Well here are your sandals and now let me do your makeup and we'll be done!" Kairi gushed as she pulled a chair from my desk and sat me down on it. She grabbed my baby blue straightener and turned it on. I heard a few more sounds of rummaging before I saw a dove deodorant in my face but I swatted it away.

" I already did..." I mumbled quietly in defense.

" Just making sure, we don't want you-" I glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders, an amused smile on her face.

Minutes of agonizing waiting went by when she finally pronounced she was done. I got up to put on my sandals but I stopped when I saw myself in the mirror.

" Wow..." I marveled because I actually looked good!

'_ For once...'_ I thought recalling how I always just wear my sweatpants everywhere if there was no school. Hell! I would even wear my sweatpants to school if we didn't have to wear uniforms...Plus it's against the school rules and I respect the rules. After all I am the preside-

" Oh I know you look so beautiful, always trust Kairis fashion judgement!" Kairi nodded her head and put her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. I smiled and rolled my eyes putting on my baby blue colored sandals that had small stars on it . I took a moment to see that she herself changed, wearing a green polo and coffee colored cargo pants with black shoes to top it off.

" Well let's get going then!" Kairi smiled pulling my hand as we headed down the stairs and she let my arm go to grab her purse. I grabbed my purse as well and grabbed my favorite blue sweater from my coat hanger.

" Um no." Kairi laughed taking my sweater from my hands.

"Why?" I questioned reaching for the sweatshirt.

" Because it'll look ugly, trust Kairis fashion judgement!" Kairi pulled the sweater out of my reach and put it on the coat hanger with a face of disgust.

" But it's so cold outs-"

" Naminé.Trust. Kairis. Fashion. Judgement." Kairi demanded and I swore her eyes sparkled.

" O-ok..." I stuttered as we exited my house and got into the car with her driving.

" So why did you come?" I asked.

" Because I work at kingdom Café, that's the job I told you about! My shift is at four! Why do you think I'm dressed in these ugly clothes?" Kairi said as we drove at a fast speed to the kingdom Café. My eyes went wide and I turned my head towards her.

" What!? Out of every café in Twilight Town you pick Kingdom Café?!" I yelled thinking of how things might get from bad to worse. I mean I love Kairi and all but when it involves my love life...well I don't love her so much. She always meddles but I know she means well...

" C'mon Naminé, we all know Sora visits the Kingdom Café all the time. Plus Twilight Café just scares the shit out of me..." Kairi shivered, lost in her thoughts.

_'Crap...'_

**_~xox X xox~_**

It's been about twenty five minutes since we first got here. Kairi headed inside as soon as we arrived telling me to go inside but I said no. I tugged my mini dress A LOT down since it was riding up my legs. My teeth chattered together and I shook visibly, pulling my shoulders in more for warmth. Stupid "Kairis fashion judgement" I'm shivering my ass off! I don't want to end up being a Naminé Popsicle! Where the hell was Roxas anyways? He told me to meet him in front of the café...

I waited a couple more minutes as my eyebrows scrunched together with each minute that went by. I shivered again but was to distracted by my increasing frustration to notice that I was breathing visible white puffs.

_' Oh, he stood me up! Fuck it I'm going inside!'_

I rolled my eyes and sighed beggining to walk inside.

'_Why would I even think he'd show up?'_

I opened the café door, a jingle of a bell was heard and instantly the warm air hit me like a warm hug. I sighed at the homey feeling, being in the always made me feel this way. I enjoyed it until I heard Kairis giggles ring through the air interrupting my satisfactory moment. I shivered, the cold still not leaving my body and I opened my eyes.

" Kairi would you-" I began but shut my mouth when I saw who was leaning over the counter talking to her. Roxas. I felt a little string pull at my heart but at the same time I got irked just by seeing his face. He turned to me and smirked, eyeing me up and down which made my cheeks warm but I doubt anyone would notice since my cheeks were already red from the cold.

" Hello Prez," Roxas greeted in a tone which made me scowl a little," You're looking quite...**_Chilled_**," Kairi giggled and Roxas' smirked deepened. I rolled my eyes not finding him amusing at all. My teeth chattered together making a clanking noise.

" I'm leaving..." I gritted out to embarrased to think about anything else. How could he do that to me! He knew I was freezing and he didn't come out to get me! A little voice in my head argued that at least he came in the first place, but I ignored it.

" Wait!" Roxas yelled rushing in front of me, causing me to come to a halt. I looked up and an expression of worry was on his face making my own feelings falter.

" Prez please, I want you to stay. I think you're a... **_Cool_** person," Roxas said and by the look on his face I could tell he was trying not to laugh. In the background Kairi laughed which effectively made Roxas laugh as they both fell into fits of giggles.

I scoffed and pushed Roxas aside heading out the door. The cold greeted me like a slap in the face and my body turned a little numb from just being in the warmth and so quickly being exposed to the cold.

" P- Pre- Prez wa-wait!" Roxas laughed holding his stomach reaching out a little. I ignored him and the door shut with a ring of the bell. I walked over to a blue bench just in front of the café and sat down on the cold bench with a shiver. Minutes later the bell jingled signaling the door had opened and footsteps approached me. I secretly hoped it wasn't Roxas and someone sat next to me.

" Shit it's cold," I heard Kairi cursed out and I let go a breath I was holding in. I stared at Kairi to find that she was looking at me. She bursted out laughing and I looked at her like she was crazy but I burst into fits of laughter myself and suddenly the cold didn't bother me as much. We calmed down after a few minutes and just sat there.

" Wanna come back inside?" She asked and I nooded my head. With that we both headed inside where Roxas was sitting at a table near the window farthest right. I walked over to the table and sat opposite of him. He looked up and grinned when he saw that I had sat down.

" Aww, and here I thought you would be a Naminé Popsicle," Roxas confessed sitting up straight only to lean on his right arm.

" You would've like that wouldn't you?" I sassed crossing my legs in a polite fashion. Roxas grin turned into a dangerous one as he leaned in a little.

" Yeah so that way I could li-" Roxas started but a hand swept down and slapped the back of his head. I looked up to find Sora standing there with his hands behind his head and Kairi standing right next to him with a notebook and pen.

" Don't be a pig Roxas," Kairi warned with an amused smile on her face and I raised my eyebrow at her attitude.

_' I thought she didn't like him...'_

" C'mon Kai he was just playing!" Sora laughed which confused me.

" Am I...missing something?" I questioned and Sora turned to me with a smile that made me feel nervous.

" He said that he wanted you to be a Popsicle so he could li-" Just as Sora was about to finish Kairi smacked him on the head and cleared her throat.

" Anyways what would you guys like?" Kairi asked taking a sideways glance at Sora who rubbed his head with affection and just gave up deciding to take a seat at a table nearest the cashier counter.

" I'll have a Beach Breeze tea please," I said and Kairi smiled writing it down.

" I'll have the same," Roxas said and Kairi wrote it down.

About five minutes later Kairi brought us our tea which was ' on the house '. She insisted and it would be rude of me to decline. I noticed Kairi and Sora chatting away looking happy and all. I smiled a little forgetting Roxas was there.

_' Good for her..'_

" Ya know Sora likes Kairi ," Roxas said inspecting his nails. I turned to face him and cocked a brow.

" What?" I questioned.

" Yeah, it's true," He shrugged his shoulder and put a hand over his mouth in a secretive manner.

" He alllways talks about her!" Roxas exaggerated throwing his hands in the air and slumped down the chair.

" Oh really?" I asked in a tone of amusement. I leaned toward him and he got up leaning towards me as well.

" Yeah, he always talks about how beautiful she is and how kind she actually is when they're alone," I cocked my head in thought.

_' Hmm Sora doesn't really sound like the dick I made him out to be... Maybe I got him all wrong?'_

" Plus he said her ass is big."

I scrunched my nose in offense and punched him on the shoulder which made him laugh.

" Owww Nami...that hurt," Roxas laughed rubbing his shoulder. My heart raced at the stupid nickname and I leaned back crossing my hands over my chest.

" Good! And don't call me that," I said and Roxas looked at me in amusement.

" What? Nami?" Roxas wondered as my face warmed up a little. Roxas suddenly touched my forehead and trespassed into my personal bubble.

" Prez you're red and warm, are you sick? You really should've worn a sweater," Roxas retreated his hand as I swatted it away and composed myself.

" I-I'm fine," I assured him and he shrugged.

" So...What do you do for fun Prez?" Roxas asked and I answered the question truthfully finding it harmless enough.

" Well I like to sketch and paint but I'm not all good at it. What about you?" I asked and he shrugged.

" I skateboard," He answered simply.

_' Sounds dangerous...But fun...maybe someday I'll try'_

" Maybe one day I'll take you," Roxas smirked running a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck sighing. I widened my eyes a little.

_' Had I said that out loud?'_

" Um...Really?" I asked twiddling my fingers in nervousness. Roxas looked up at me with a small smile on his face for a second.

" Really," He assured nodding his head. After that we just stared at each other which got uncomfortable real fast. Normally we are never this nice to each other and whenever one of us even showed a little ray of kindness the atmosphere changes into an awkward one. I heard Kairi clear her throat loudly, getting up from her chair to head over to us. Sora followed after her and they both pulled up a chair to our table.

" Whadya talkin about?" Sora asked leaning back in his chair.

" None of your business ," Roxas smirked making Sora grin.

" Why? Were you and **_Nami_** being all romantic to each other! Did I interrupt you guys?" Sora teased clamping both of his hands together while making a kissy face at Roxas. Roxas scowled and Kairi bashed Sora on the head for him.

" Shut up idiot!" Kairi scolded and Sora caressed his head affectionately.

" Kai..." Sora whined and I laughed at how...cute they were. Roxas chuckled and Kairi went on scolding Sora like a wife.

That's how the afternoon went on, all of us laughing and discussing about little things here and there until it was finally closing time. I looked around and noticed no one entered the shop the whole time.

" Wow it's so empty today ," I wondered aloud.

" Yeah that's because I put the close sign on the door," Kairi answered as we all headed outside and she locked the door.

" Can you get fired for that?" I said to Kairi who just shrugged.

" She'll only get fired if she's caught ," Roxas answered putting his hands in his pockets.

" Exactly," Kairi agreed and patted Roxas on the chest.

" I like this guy," Kairi confessed and grinned at Roxas who grinned back.

" Yeah yeah I still can't stand him. Can we get going?" I sighed but couldn't help the smile that occupied my face.

" Actually I promised Sora I would take him home. Riku didn't come back to pick him up so you can catch a ride with Roxas," Kairi winked at me and took Sora's arm leading him to her car.

" But-" I began though was cut off by Roxas.

" C'mon Prez, It's perfectly safe to ride! Scouts honor!" Roxas saluted reaching out his other hand toward me. I raised a brow but didn't accept his hand causing him to chuckle. Roxas led me to his vehicle which was a motorcycle. Motorcycle?!

" Uhh Roxas I don't think-"

" Don't you trust me?" Roxas laughed tossing me a helmet which I juggled until I had a firm grip.

" Of course not...do I have to wear the helmet?" I questioned looking at the helmet.

" No, but don't blame me if you somehow fall and hit your head. Ok?" Roxas said slightly massaging the back of his neck then running a hand through his hair.

" Ok?" I questioned a little frightened but still sat on the seat behind him.

" Ok?" Roxas laughed mocking my tone.

" Ok!" I confirmed slipping the helmet in a bag on the left side of the motorcycle where I'm pretty certain it went.

" Alright just hold on tight I promise I don't bite" Roxas laughed running the motor. I fumbled with the helmet trying to properly put it in the bag.

" Hold on Roxassss-!" I screamed and held on tightly to his waist as he started the motorcycle unexpectedly. He laughed as we sped through traffic and I'm pretty sure we passed some red lights. I heard honking and I held on to Roxas tighter.

" Stupid! What if I fell?!" I shouted accusingly not daring to open my eyes.

" Then you would've fallen!" Roxas shouted back sounding a little muffled from the wind. I sighed and just gave up any conversation.

" Don't close your eyes Prez! Unless you're scared?!" Roxas challenged and I opened my eyes glaring at him in habit.

" I'm not scared!" I sassed and saw Roxas starring at me in amusement. I panicked and put my head on his back but didn't close my eyes. Roxas swerved the motorcycle a little and I heard his heart racing from the my ear that was on his back.

" Eyes on the road stupid!" I shouted as the motorcycle became steady.

" Sorry!" Roxas shouted back. I sighed in relief but didn't move my head from his back. I calmed down a little listening to the sound of Roxas' heart returning to it's steady pace. My eyes closed a couple of times but I made sure I kept my arms secured tightly around Roxas not daring to go to sleep in fear I might fall off. The ride lasted for a couple more minutes until we came to a complete stop. I looked up to see we were in front of my house.

" How do you know where I live?"

" Kairi told me," Roxas said like it was obvious but then he had a look of guilt on his face.

"When did Kairi-"

" Anyways Prez," Roxas interrupted loudly," Here you are!" He turned his back on me and started to walk away. I wanted to reach out and ask him to stay but decided against it.

" Nami!" I shouted feeling my cheeks start to warm up.

" What?" Roxas asked and turned, stepping closer to me. I averted my eyes and squirmed because of our close proximity.

" N-Nami. You can call me Nami...If you want?" I stated awkwardly finally looking him in the eyes. Roxas smiled and leaned toward my face.

" Nami..." Roxas whispered closing his eyes and I leaned back a little but then just decided to close my eyes as well. My heart was beating so loud and so fast I thought Roxas might of heard it. I felt a squeeze on my nose and heard a motor start. It took me a second to realize what he'd done.

" Roxas! D-did you just pinch my nose?!" I yelled as he rode off into the street that glowed with lights in different colours.

" Of course not! I bit your nose!" Roxas corrected turning his head slightly back to see me one last time and sped faster.

" See you later, Nami!" Roxas yelled and waved at me.

" Stupid Roxas! I thought you promised you didn't bite!?" I yelled after him but all I heard was his laugh slowly fading away with the traffic noise. I scrunched my eyebrow together and then smiled.

" See you later!" I called after him not knowing if he heard me or not. I laughed and went inside.

" Later huh..." I thought aloud as I lay in bed falling in and out of sleep. A small smile creeped on my face as it always did when I thought of Roxas.

_' See you soon, Roxas...'_


	3. Skateboarding Rink

Well here it is...yeah there will kinda be fast forwards in this story maybe. This story is going to be like six to thirteen chapters long...Big difference but I just want to be safe :) Also a lot of friendship in this chapter because it's cute...duh. But don't worry since I'm a fluff whore that's in there too LoL. Grammatical errors blah blah schmrr...

I would like to thank those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story it means a lot :) Also those of you who even bother to read this anymore LOL It also encourages me to update :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts franchise it's all Nomura so don't sue me...

"Speaking out loud"

_'Thinking_'

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: Skateboarding Rink<strong>

It's been three days since I hung out with Roxas and I constantly checked me phone for any texts.

_'See you later my ass.'_

Kairi and I just lounged on my couches like the lazy fruits we were just doing whatever. Kairi laughed repetitively which annoyed me for some reason. My mind wondered back to that day on Saturday when Roxas told me he'd take me skateboarding.

_'Was he serious?'_

School wasn't any different since the bet began, just the same old same old. Though Roxas does try to interact with me more often with 'Good Morning Prez' or 'How's it going?' but that's about it. I sighed loudly and decided to flop on my couch ready to take a nap when a question I've always wanted to ask Kairi came to mind.

"Hey Kai?" I asked making sure I got her attention.

"Yeah?" I heard her answer after a few seconds later.

"Well I was just wondering...why do you like Sora?" I finally turned my head to face her and she stared back at me.

"You know," She paused,"That is an excellent question."

"What do you mean?" I laughed going into a sitting position. She just shrugged her shoulder and tapped on her phone again.

"Well I mean is I just do, I don't have an explanation for why I feel for him the way I do. What about you?" Kairi asked finally putting her phone down. I thought for a second until a memory came to mind.

"It had to be the day of 3rd year orientation, remember?" I smiled at the memory remembering it so vividly.

**_~ oxo X oxo ~_**

_**Around a year ago: 3rd years orientation**_

'_ Wow I can't believe It's going to be my third year at this school...'_ I thought looking at the school. Kairi and I walked silently half of the way there but then she started rambling on about how excited she was to see Sora and Riku again. Not like she didn't hang out with them every weekend for the Summer. She did.

"Are you going to be in student council again this year?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah and this year I can finally run for President," I answered her a little overly excited. A new year of school always made me giddy and I can never calm down.

"Well you must be doing something right 'cause you were Vice President for two years straight," She said encouraging me. I smile and looked on ahead to see a short boy with brown spiked hair walking beside a tall boy with long white hair. I groaned inwardly because I never really like Sora though I really like Riku. Sora is just immature and gets on my nerves.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled happily running to them. Sora and Riku turned back and greeted her with smiles and a hug on Sora's part. Kairi found her place in between them and they chatted away like the best friends they were. I stared at them from afar not really paying attention to anything else but them.

Now that I thought about the only friends I had were Kairi and Aqua who I rarely saw since she was a senior and always busy as the councils secretary and treasurer. Yes, she was that qualified to do both jobs.

Soon I really couldn't see the three friendly trio and was still lost in my train of thoughts. I didn't notice a car heading straight for me until I was somehow on the ground with a car horn beeping in the background.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful boy I had the honor to witness. The way his blonde hair shined in the sun made him looked like a god of some sort. My heart sped faster as I stared at his captivating oceanic eyes I could get lost in. I examined his perfect peachy skin and a pair of pink plump lips. God his lips looked so delectable and I just laid there thinking of all the ways he could use them.

_'Uh delicious much?'_

Then he ruined it all by opening his mouth.

"Did you just fall in love with me?" He asked his left eyebrow twitching in what I assumed was annoyance.

"Who would love a **dumbass** like you?!" I yelled and punched him off of me walking away quickly not looking back. I looked back to see him sitting on the floor rubbing his head. I turned my head quickly forward and ran to the school.

After about ten minutes of running I got to the school where I met up with Kairi. My heart was beating so hard it sounded like it was in my throat. It wasn't because I ran, even though I reasoned through out the day it was because of that. Later on I found out his name was Roxas Strife, the younger brother of Ventus and Cloud Strife.

I heard they moved here last summer but were attending another school. Ventus was a senior at this school and Cloud was in college for becoming a game designer of some sort.

That day I could safely say I fell in...crush(?)with Roxas Strife.

**_~ oxo X oxo ~_**

Kairi just stared at me as I finished telling my story nodding her head here and there.

"What a cute story! Aww, I wish something like that happened to me with Sora...minus the whole near death experience though. "She rambled after I was done explaining. We sat there twiddling thumbs and all until a sound that we both were waiting for echoed in the air.

**Ding**

We both stopped for a brief moment and scrambled to our phones to see if the angelic sound belonged to our phone. I checked my phone to see that I didn't have any new texts which completely squashed my hopes. I looked towards Kairi to see her face lit up in happiness.

"Sora said to meet him at the boarding rink as soon as possible," Kairi informed me as we both headed up the stairs to change.

_**XIII Line Break IIIX**_

I grumbled in jealousy staring at Roxas and Xion skateboard with each other. I forced my gaze to shift on Kairi and Sora who just caught Kai from falling. She smirked my way and I rolled my eyes, I didn't think she would actually pretend trip just so Sora could hug her. I smiled back at her for the balls she had to actually go through with the dare and for that I applaud her. Sora flushed a pretty pink and she smiled at him, both of them still holding each other.

"Get a room," Axel shouted as he skateboarded pass them making Sora turn a dark shade of red, turning around to swear at him as Kairi just laughed. My jealousy returned with a tug on my heart and I grumbled once again.

My gaze shifted back to Roxas and Xion where they weren't far off from repeating the same events as Sora and Kairi. I hoped to whatever gods were listening that she didn't fall off the skateboard and, much to my dismay, she did. Roxas caught her both gazing at each other and laughing.

"Stupid Roxas..." I mumbled into my hand once again looking anywhere but them.

'Why the hell is everyone tripping today?' I thought adjusting my clothes until there was fewer wrinkles. I heard footsteps approach me and I looked at the owner of them. Hell. Vanitas...

"Why are you sitting over here alone? You're starting to grow mushrooms on your head," Vanitas bluntly stated sitting next to me. I shifted to get away from him a little and patted my head just to make sure.

"Because." I told him like it was the best answer in the world.

"What a great reason, you should really look into becoming a lawyer," Vanitas drawled in a bored tone and glanced my way expecting a real answer.

"Well I don't know how to skateboard," I sighed and slumped into the bench wishing that a hole would just swallow me up already.

"I could teach you," he offered while standing up and resting his hands in his black jeans. I stared at his hands and rested my head in my own hands, thinking.

"No thank you," I finally said as a couple of minutes went by.

"Get up." He demanded and finally my eyes met his. I saw his eyes narrow a little and a wave of panic rushed over me. I noticed that this was the first time I really looked at Vanitas let alone have a conversation with him. I studied his abnormally colored yellow eyes that screamed **SINFUL**. I got up straight fixing my white shirt and pulling my bangs out of my face.

"Follow me." He demanded once again and I felt my heart increase in speed.

_'Don't have to tell me twice...'_I thought as he led me to his black skateboard that had a blue symbol of some sort on it. He gestured that I get on it and I did, not wanting him to demand me. I wobbled and stretched my arms out to balance myself which a second layer was brought down by strong arms. My hands were sweating in anticipation as he placed a gentle hand on my back.

"Uhmm..." I stuttered not really knowing what to do from here.

"First place you're right or left foot on the ground, whichever is least dominant," Vanitas explained and I placed my right foot on the ground.

"You write with your left hand?" Vanitas asked.

"Both, but I prefer the left," I replied trying to balance myself on the skateboard.

"Did you know people with a dominant left hand die more early than right handers," Vanitas informed me and I just stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

_'Why would you even...tell me that...?'_

"Now just push off with your right foot but-" I didn't wait for him to finish and just did it which wasn't such a great idea. The skateboard skated away from under me,with that I heard Vanitas sigh tiredly for a second and I stretched my arms out expecting to hold onto something...soft? I opened my eyes not even realizing they were closed only to get a nose full of something that smelled like smoke. I looked up to see a fiery red head smiling down at me, with a blue colored ice cream bar in his mouth. I still had my arms around him when he took the Popsicle out of his mouth and shoved it into mine.

"Hold this," Axel asked a little to late but I don't think it was a question. I unwrapped my arms from his torso taking out the Popsicle from my mouth only to put it back in. It was salty but...sweet. How peculiar...

"Vani you can't even teach Naminé how to skateboard! What kind of teacher are you?" Axel teased earning a glare from Vanitas.

"Well I tried but stupid didn't listen," Vanitas retorted sighing in tiredness. I scoffed loudly and they both turned to me.

"Well maybe if you explained a little faster I would've tolerated listening to you, **'SENSEI**'!" I sassed back, my fear vanishing as soon as he insulted me with the word stupid.

_'How **dare** he call me stupid.'_

The sound of Axel laughing got my attention and I saw that Vanitas had a smirk on that amused face of his.

"Alright then. Get on the board so we can try this again and I guarantee you will know how to skateboard by the end of today," Vanitas stated and I raised my eyebrow but got on the skateboard nonetheless. I pulled the Popsicle out of my mouth and stuck it back into Axels mouth which caught him by surprise.

"What's the flavor called by the way?" I asked Axel.

"Sea salt ice cream. Got it memorized?" He said tapping a finger on his head. I snorted and nodded my head.

"I got it memorized."

_**XIII Line Break IIIX**_ (yeah another one...)

I sped through the rink swiftly heading back to where Vanitas and Axel were standing and stopped.

"How was that **SENSEI**?" I bowed, sarcasm dripping from my question.

"I taught you as well Naminé, why don't you call _me_ sensei?" Axel asked hopefully and I didn't know if he was kidding.

"That's gross," Vanitas bluntly told him and Axel brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Wow she's way better than you when you first started out," Axel said to Vanitas who waved it off.

"Well why wouldn't she be good? I'm the one who taught her," Vanitas shot back smirking at Axel. Axel laughed and handed me two bandaids to put on my knee and elbows. My knee's and elbows got all scratched up from falling forward to much in the beginning. I eventually got the hang of it thanks to Vanitas who always got on my ass whenever I did the slightest thing wrong. And of course Axel who encouraged me through out the whole thing.

Us three just headed over to the benches and just sat down to talk for awhile until Roxas announced that we should have a competition. Vanitas and Axel eagerly got up (dragging me along) to race along the rest of the boys. I watched the competition and Vanitas and Roxas tied for first place. Sora and Riku were second with Axel last who didn't really care.

" Ladies next," Roxas announced. Kairi and Xion stepped forward both smirking at each other. I stepped back until I felt a hand pat my back.

"Go on and race Naminé," Axel grinned and I smiled at him.

"Catch," Vanitas said throwing his skateboard at me which almost hit me in the face. I glared at him and in response he shooed me to go in line with the girls.

"Don't put my teaching to shame Naminé," Vanitas told me and I rolled my eyes, turning around so he could see me.

"I'll try not to sensei," I drawled and saluted him causing him to chuckle.

I got on my skateboard glancing at the girls who were staring at me. Kairi caught my eyes when she raised her eyebrows up and down glancing in the direction of Vanitas and Axel. I rolled my eyes and was caught off guard when Roxas suddenly yelled go. It took me a second to realize that the girls already started and I quickly sped their way. I pushed really hard with my leg noticing that they were avoiding all the ramps. I saw an upcoming ramp that would surely benefit me if I made it. What if I fell and died or broke my face or something?! I thought about it for a second and just skated off a ramp which put me in first place. I inwardly prayed that I didn't fall flat on my face like I did in the beginning.

I remained in first place not even looking back to see who was right at the wheels of my skateboard. I looked forward and saw Vanitas and Axel at the finish line just standing there. I raced to the finish line and noticed they were a few feet away from the finish line. My heart rate increased as I was literally only arms away and as I crossed the imaginary line a sense of victory consumed me. I ran off the skateboard mid-skate and found that I could not stop myself from running right into Vanitas and Axel. They patted me on the back congratulating me on my victory.

"Woah man did you guys see that? When I skated off of that ramp? I thought I might of broken my nose or something!" I breathed out in one breath huffing loudly. They both chuckled and congratulated me again on my victory.

"Good job Prez I didn't know you had it in you," Roxas said from behind me and I turned to him.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you," I joked crossing my hand over my chest. I noticed Roxas' gaze unfocused for a second before he shrugged.

"I'd say that I'm not disappointed that you didn't come to me for my A+ guaranteed teaching but then that'd make me a liar,"Roxas teased and I felt my face heat up.

"Get a room,"Sora sighed intentionally loud and I glared his way.

"You shouldn't talk Sora, Kai's got you whipped," Axel snorted making everyone laugh except for Sora of course.

"You wanna say that again?!" Sora challenged standing straight.

"Shut up dumb ass! You wanna get your ass kicked?" Kairi scolded and Sora retreated grudgingly.

"Whipped..." Axel whispered to me and Vanitas which made me giggle in agreement.

"Why don't we all go out and get ice cream?" Xion suggested to us.

"It's just around the corner," Riku added on and that's just what we all went to do. Imagine that; nine high schoolers crowding around an ice cream stand trying to be the first to get one. Vanitas bought me my ice cream as a reward for winning the race. Unexpected but very thoughtful of him...

We all got sea salt ice cream and sat down on a bench to eat it. Everyone left one by one saying there goodbyes until it was just me, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas left. Sora and Kairi left to walk home together leaving me alone with Roxas. I swear I saw red horns on Kairis head when she glanced back at me for the last time with a tail to match.

**Ding**

I scrunched my eyebrows wondering who would be texting me right now. I got out my phone and Kari's name popped in front of the screen. I opened the message app and read the text.

KAIRI ⭐️㇬2㈂6

REMEMBER NAMS, SAFE SEX IS GREAT SEX ㈵6㈵8㈴1

I covered my phone blushing madly, my eyes went wide as I quickly typed back a reply. I looked around to see if Sora or Kai were anywhere is sight but I didn't see them. About a second later I got a reply and checked it.

NAMINÉ㈂6㇬0ㇷ2

WTF KAIRI?! ROXAS IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

KAIRI⭐️㇬2㈂6

WHY DID YOU JUST ASSUME I WAS TALKING ABOUT ROXAS? HUH? ㈴1㈴5㈵6㈵8

_'That little she-devil!' _I thought, beginning to respond to her ridiculous accusation.

"Whadya typing there?" Roxas asked peering over to peek and I fumbled with my phone almost dropping it. After I successfully had a firm hold on it I glared his way.

"None ya," I replied to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows but didn't ask any further on the subject.

"So did you have fun today?"He asked slurping his ice cream which made my eye twitch slightly but I ignored it.

"Yeah..."I answered longingly rembering what a great time I had with Axel and Vanitas. Yes, I had a great time with the delinquents of the school and I'm the president. Some things just surprise me sometimes...

"You seemed to like Vanitas and Axel a lot which if I remember correctly, and I do, you called us delinquents. Usually one who calls another a delinquent doesn't spend much time together," Roxas stated matter-o-factly and his tone caught me off guard.

_'Why is he the one that's upset?'_

"Well I didn't think you would even notice with you not talking to me through out the day and all,"I shot back crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before running the same hand through his hair. I 'hmmphed' knowing I was the right one.

"Well then why don't we talk right now?" Roxas asked and I turned my head towards him.

"Because it's getting late and I-I have to leave..." I stuttered out getting up from the bench. I walked away from the bench and turned back when he called out my name.

"Nami! Can I at least get a goodbye...Shake of the hand?"Roxas asked sheepishly, lopsidedly smiling at me. I smiled at him and walked back to him where I effectively achieved that it's possible to trip on a smooth surface. Way to go Naminé...what a dumbass.

"Woah!" I heard Roxas grunt as we both fell on the floor because, like an octopus, whenever I'm in danger I grab anything and everything around me. Roxas just happened to be standing right there...lucky me. I landed inbetween his legs with a 'umph' of surprise. I looked up to see him smirking at me. I blushed but didn't look away, was it me or did it get hotter all of a sudden? His piercing blue eyes starred right into my oceanic ones and all my attention went to his sinful lips.

'_Maybe it's Roxas making everything hotter...'_

"Wanna make a bet?" Roxas asked getting my attention. I nodded my head and he gently grabbed my chin tugging my face closer to his.

"I bet you'll kiss me," he whispered into my ear and I composed myself still putting a defense.

"I won't..." I stated pulling away to glare at him.

"Yeah you will because...we both want to," Roxas smirked running a hand through my soft blonde hair and finally pushed my neck towards his lips. He placed butterfly kisses along whatever section of skin was available. He found my pulse close to my jaw and nibbled the skin there roughly, a second later lapping it with his tongue and sucked.

"Rox...as..," I mumbled out my mind in a hazy fuze. I felt him 'hmm' into my skin sending vibrations that pooled at the bottom of my stomach. He kept repeating his motions all along my neck until he finally made his way back to my jaw. He pulled away and stared me right in the eyes.

"Stop..." I groaned just wanting to kiss him already but also wanting to run the hell out of here.

He chuckled and finally our lips meet each other none to gently.

'_Fuck it I don't even care anymore.'_

I breathed his scent in, never wanting to forget it and gripped his arm for leverage as he sat up with me on his lap. He licked my lips and I more than willingly let his tongue slide through my quivering mouth. I tasted him on my tongue which tasted like sea salt ice cream and something **_ADDICTING_**. Roxas pushed at my tongue with his own coaxing it to life and I started pushing back trying to gain dominance. A few seconds of struggle went by and he eventually won which didn't really bother me.

"Roxas," I moaned sounding muffled because of Roxas' mouth right against mine. His tongue explored every corner of my mouth occasionally rubbing my tongue. Roxas pulled away with my lower lip in between his teeth and he tugged at it causing me to moan loudly as he groaned at the same time. He pulled away from me and I sat on his lap a flustered mess.

We both sat there flushed and panting not caring that we just made out right in the middle of the side walk. That was my first kiss and it was so...passionate. I inwardly hit myself repeatedly for even kissing him forget making out with him! This probably meant nothing to him and means everything to me...

_'I'm so **FUCKED**.'_

* * *

><p>I don't know how to write kissing scenes is all I have to say...sorry it's 4:21 am and I want you guys to have a chapter so please don't be mad at me! D:<p> 


	4. Like with me?

Hi ? Yeah no excuses my bad. Forgive me? I love you? Sorry I've been so obsessed with other things and school, now summer! I'm bad at titles if y'all hadn't noticed :/ Sorry if it seemed rushed D: Not much of everybody in this chapter but I promise they'll be more involved :) Favourite, Follow, and Review please :) it really means the world when you guys do :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything it's all Nomuras awesome brain and imagination...Don't kill me :D Grammatical errors...as always...

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: LIKE WITH ME?<strong>

I kept constantly looking over my shoulder, like I was in some kind of horror movie and Michael Myers was going to pop out and kill me. No, this was much worse. Feelings were involved and I don't do feelings. Unless they were feelings such as pride or honor. Feelings like embarrassment, butterflies, warmth, love, I don't do. Avoid. Avoid. _**Avoid. **_That's all I've been doing to Roxas and to be honest I do feel a tad bit bad but I'm not the one who just went off kissing every freaking body.

"Prez you alright?" Someone asked making me come back to reality. Sora. _Awesome._

"Of course, why do you ask?" I answered sounding like a robot. _Smooth Naminé smooth._

He just shrugged,"Because you look worried about something and honestly you being worried makes me feel like I should be worried." Sora said chuckling in a nervous fashion.

"I assure you I'm fine, now get back to class." I replied shooing him. He nodded his head and walked away but stopped again after a couple of steps.

"Prez?"

"Yes sora?" I sighed looking up at him to find him staring at me.

"Maybe you should talk Roxas, you've been avoiding him for like a week. The way he acts you would think someone shoved a stick up his ass, he get madder and madder everyday-"

"He gets more mad," I corrected.

"Wha?" He questioned.

"You said madder and madder that's false, it's he gets more mad each day is correct." I repeated rubbing my eyes. He scowled at me and huffed.

"Just shut up and stop avoiding him stupid. You're not helping anybody by doing that," Sora sighed and left. I sat there a little shocked and stood up in my chair following him out the student council room.

"I'm not avoiding him!" I shouted after him.

"Ok," he replied just to agree with me. That was irritating.

"I'm not!" I shouted again.

"And I believe you," he called back not sounding convinced at all.

"Who are you not avoiding?" A voice said from beside me and I nearly pissed my pants n fright. The devil himself. I'm serious.

"You-Uh I mean im not avoiding my cat youhshi. Yeah, that's right, Sora thinks I'm avoiding him because I said he's ugly- I mean he might have rabbies..." I stuttered looking between his eyes and not directly at them.

"I thought you said you hated ca-"

"Well anyways!" I shouted cutting him off.

"See you uh never," I whispered the last part and smiled tightly at him.

"Prez-" Roxas begun but I shut the door on his face and locked it. I put my ear on the door and listened to footsteps retreating.

_'Whats wrong with me? Isn't this what the bet's about? Stu_pid _feelings.'_

I banged my head on the door multiple times wishing I could just go into a coma. It was just a kiss. An intense,passionate,warm,-uh kiss.

**~ xox O xox ~**

"Alright class dismissed!" Mr. Vexen announced right when the bell rung. I looked up at the ceiling thanking who ever was watching from above that the day was over. I walked out of the class last because everyone already ran out. The halls were filled with students so I just stayed at the doorway for a couple minutes till everything cleared.

I reached in my bag to get the camera but it wasn't there.

_'Maybe I left it in the studen council room?'_

I headed down a familiar path to the student council room looking at random pictures on the walls. I finally reached my destination and when I opened the door I saw Roxas sitting at the desk fiddling with said camera. Fuck. Stay calm. Be cool. Smooth.

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit rudely but I didn't mean it to come out that way at all. Bravo Naminé great freaking job on keeping it cool. Roxas glared at me and got up from the chair. He walked towards me and I held my breath as he stood right in front of me.

"Is this what you do President? You tongue a guy in the middle of the sidewalk and avoid him for a week?"Roxas accused, tone harsh. He pushed the camera to my chest I winced and grabbed it so it wouldn't fall. Then I glared right back at him.

"I don't know where you were at the time but you're the one who stuck your tongue in my mouth." I corrected getting in his face a little.

"Well you sure weren't putting up a fight, so don't blame the kiss on me if you were just as willing," Roxas shot back getting in my personal space as well. I blushed crimson remembering the kiss. My first kiss. I suddenly had the urge to cover my face and rock myself back and forth in a gloomy corner. My ears and face burned so intensely from the heat as I attempted to keep the scowl on my face but failed miserably.

I gave in and covered my face, shielding it from Roxas who stood there just looking at me in confusion.

_'Why am I so stupid?' _I thought slowly backing myself up to create some distance between us.

"President?" He called from somewhere in front of me but I didn't answer. He placed his hands on mine trying to remove my arms gently but it didn't work.

"Naminé move your hands." Roxas demanded sternly and I complied, my face still an impressive shade of red but not as intense as before. I squeezed the camera tightly in my hand in nervousness not caring if it broke.

He looked right into my eyes placing my hands by my side and letting go.

"Hey Nams was that you're first kiss?" Roxas asked not laughing but genuinely wondering.

"Don't call me that," I blushed a deep shade of red.

_'Right when I had it under control too!'_

"What Nams?" He questioned smiling lopsidedly. I nodded my head and once again had the urge to cover my face. I avoided his piercing gaze and looked to the side.

"I'll make sure to call you that from now on," I turned to glare and noticed he was smirking. That smirk. I missed it. He was also way to close, mere centimeters away from my face.

"You still didn't answer my question?" Roxas said slightly accusing.

"Which was?" I asked in a confused tone. Please don't ask I beg you.

"Was. That. Your. First. Kiss." Roxas exaggerated each word getting so close our nose bumped together. I felt his warm breath fanning my flushed skin. Lord spare my life he smelled like chocolate.

"Yes," I whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Want your second?" He asked smirking once again. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What makes you think I haven't already had a second? Or third?" I sassed and he pulled away.

"C'mon President, we both know you're a cower to feelings." Roxas stated a bit bitterly and crossed his arms. My eye twitched at that. This little shit.

"Feelings don't need to be involved when you're kissing someone, like-"

"Like with me?" Roxas asked, face void of emotion. I shut my mouth and just stared at him. We just stood there, question hanging heavily in the air.

_'Wasn't this just a bet? Who could fall in love with who first? Why this?'_

Then that's how it happened. The second kiss I mean. It wasn't hungry like the first one and there wasn't tongue everywhere. It was simple. Clean. Sweet. Made me feel all warm inside and butterflies erupted from my heart. Chaste even.

The camera dropped on the floor with a _**thud**_, long forgotten.

Roxas snaked his hands around my waist, pulling me close and I wrapped my arms around him neck. I don't know who kissed who first but did it really even matter? And as fast as the warmth on my lips came it left, making my lips feel cold and leaving a hollow feeling from somewhere inside of me.

His lips grazed the side of my ear as he whispered quietly, it was faint but I still heard it. That was the last thing Roxas said and he left. Without another word. I wonder if he looked back. I just stood there hearing his footsteps fade away.

_'We were just about to make up and I just had to go and open my big mouth.'_

My mind was trying to comprehend what he meant for a good amount of time.

_'What was that? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?'_

A fire ignited in me and I dashed out of the room running, trying to find Roxas. I ran all around the school, dashed from hall to hall classroom to classroom. Somewhere along the way I dropped my bag only god knows where, I would have to go back and get it but for now it didn't matter. Nothing did but him. I checked every single place in this God forsaken school and didn't stop even when my legs burned and my lungs begged for air. Not even when I tripped, I just got back up searching for him.

_'Where is he? Where is he?! What did he mean?'_

I ran out the school building and still he was nowhere.

_'How in the hell could one walk so fast?!'_

I ran faster but he was nowhere. He's gone. I stopped.

_'I give up.'_

My legs gave out and I collapsed on the ground panting for dear life, looking up at the clouds that hadn't faded away.

_'What's the point? What would I even say to him even if I did catch up with him?_

_' "Hey yeah you kissed me and why?" No.'_

I thought over what he said and couldn't come up with anything.

_Why? _

_**"Goodbye...Naminé..."**_


	5. Unfortunately the truth

This is kind of just a whatever chapter filler if you will it does have important some important information but it's meh.I'm going to update tomorrow(or today actually since it's 5:13 am-AYYYYE 13 ;)) ) because I'm staying home but I wanted something up even if it was this. Hopefully some of you(whoever is still even here?) laugh or something :) I've been really inactive but can humor make up for it? Or nah?Favourite, Follow, and Review please :) it really means a lot when you guys do :) The title of this chapter is random just like the chapter itself. And ff is being a bitch and not letting me type the full chapter name XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything it's all Nomuras awesome brain and imagination...Don't kill me :D Grammatical errors...as always...

'_Thinking_'

"Speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: UNFORTUNATELY THE TRUTH LADIES AND GENTLEMAN<strong>

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**_

_**Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me, is just too much, just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<strong>_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<strong>_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<br>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**_

_'This stupid she-devil. She's too evil to be human...Or did I accidentally tell her that this was my mourning song...' _I thought covering my ears with two pillows to block out the song, it wasn't effective in the slightest. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, nobody can judge cause EVERYONE has or had an unrequited love mourning song. Yes, mourning, cause what died was my heart...Fuck.

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<strong>_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<strong>_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<strong>_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay<br>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay**_

_**Going away  
>Going away-ay-ay-ay<br>Going away-ay-ay-ay**_

Everything went silent...Thank the Lord that damned song stopped I thought she was going to-

_**Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah**_

_'Oh my god no. Please sweet baby Jesus not again.'_

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
>I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go<br>I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
>I was lying to myself<strong>_

'_Today is her death date. Her death will be on my hands...but sora...'_

_**I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
>Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself<br>'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
>But I thought I knew everything<br>I've never fail**_

_'Fuck Sora there are plenty of other fish in the sea. The court can lock me up in jail for life I'm going to castrate her!'_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
>Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice<br>Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
>Right here, 'cause baby<br>We belong together-**_

"SWEET FUCK KAIRI IF YOU DO NOT TURN THAT STUPID SHIT OFF RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! NOT ALL OF US LIKE TO HEAR DAVID ARCHULETA AND MARIAH CAREY ON REPEAT 5 BILLON FUCKING TIMES!" I shouted from my bed as loud as I could. I KNOW she chose those songs on purpose and that irked me too the max. The song stopped and I sent a mini prayer to every God I could think of. Soon enough I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and I face planted into the pillows and threw a blanket over myself not wanting to see her face.

_'How the hell did she get into my house in the first place?'_ I thought when I heard my door open and then close. I grumbled incoherently into my pillow about American horror story season one and Addy.

"Nams~ Nami~ NamiNams~ NamNam~ Namsiboo~"

_'Oh My God...'_

"What?" I said but was muffled by the pillow so it came out like 'whaph'.

"Naminé you have to get out of this room and quit wallowing in your own tears and tissues," Kairi huffed from somewhere around me.

"Leev mhe amon (Leave me alone)," I muffled out. I curled more into the blanket wanting to be left alone.

"It's been weeks you can't feel sorry for yourself forever."

"Yes I can."

"Naminé get out of this bed this second, seeing you like this is pitiful."

I shoved the covers off of me and starred wide eyed at Kairi.

_'Shes never spoken to me in that tone before...I like it..'_

I did as she ordered and got up from my bed, folllowing her down the stairs.

"I know what'll make you feel better...let's watch Supernatural,"

Kairi smiled setting up the T.V.

"Hey! Focus on the positive at least your life doesn't suck ass like theirs. You've gotta be a water half full kinda gal Nami," Kairi grinned and we both settled on the old worn out couch with a blanket tossed over our bodies.

I sighed and my thoughts immediately went to Roxas. I didnt have the slightest idea what he meant when he said "Goodbye". That week was the last one before break...the universe loves me. Not. I only seen him once this last week and he was holding hands with Xion. As much as I was determined for answers I didn't want to interrogate him in front of Xion. That would make me such an asswhole. Of course the jealous part of me wanted to interrupt whatever they had going on but I was better than that...even though I really really wanted too.

I even went and asked Sora if he knew what was going on with Roxas and all he offered was a suspicious smirk, he didn't want to say anything. Some nonsense about "The Bro Code". Ever since then every time I saw Sora he always gave me a secretive smirk which in all honesty slightly freaked me out.

_'He definitely knows something I don't,' _I contemplated grudgingly. I hate when someone knows something I don't.

The sound of laughter broke my train of thought and I looked over to see her on her phone. I rolled my eyes and peeked at her phone.

"Who is it?" I asked at before I even caught a glimpse Kairi quickly snapped her phone off and tucked it behind her back. She went red at the ears at bit her lip, I was taken aback by her actions.

"Nooooo," I whispered putting my hand over my mouth.

"What?" She questioned biting the bone of her finger anxiously.

"Were you sexting Sora!?" I accused grinning from behind my hand. Kairi turned rose red and horribly stuttered.

"O-of course n-not!W-why would you ev-even think that!?" She questioned with a horrified expression.

"Your ears always turn red and you do that lip biting thing when you're guilty!" I accused laughing when she turned a deeper shade of red which impressed even me.

"That dosent mean anything!" She argued flustered.

I narrowed my eyes at her,"That means everything," I whispered. Kairi looked at me up and done but didn't say anything.

A few moments later I was totally engrossed into the show and ignored Kairis snickers and giggles. However I still wondered about what exactly were causing said snickers and giggles.

**~ oxo O oxo ~**

"Alright see you today Nami," Kairi said as I walked her out the door. I stopped and starred at her.

"Don't you mean tomorrow?"

"I know what I say and I say what I mean," she offered in a sagely tone. I rolled my eyes and shoved her out the door

"I'm locking everything."

"Didn't stop me from finding a way in earlier today," she replied smirking at me. I glared playfully at her and slammed the door making sure to lock it.

"I love you too!" I heard her call from outside. I smiled and shook my head.

_'Shes a handful,'_ I thought grinning to myself and heading to my room.

My phone buzzed on the night stand as soon as I entered my room and I stilled completely.

_'What if it's Roxas?'_

I went over to my phone and hesitated. What if it was from Roxas? Would I even want to know what's going on with him?

I picked up my phone and unlocked it so I can see the it wasn't a text but a video and from Sora nonetheless. A wave of relief and nausea ran through me but I ignored it. I was also confused_,' Why would Sora send me a video?'_

I clicked on it and watched as Sora bit his lip and the camera shifted lower to his abs and lower showing his-

"OH MY GOD!" I cried chucking my phone at the wall completely horrified. I covered my eyes trying to erase the image burning and imprinting itself into my brain.

I covered my eyes but it was there. It was everywhere.

"Why? For what? My eyes can't un see once they saw and my mind won't delete this horror," I whispered shuddering in disgust.

My phone buzzed again but I didn't want to look at my phone and it was most likely sora any who. Does he even know the kind of damage he's caused upon innocent people who've done nothing but good? I crawled to my phone and checked the message anyways setting aside my trauma. I caressed my phone and whispered apologies for treating her badly.

_Soraㇷ8㇧7㇧6㇩6_

_OH MY GOD NAMINÉ I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR THAT WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU THAT WAS FOR KAIRI IM SO SORRY AND IF YOURE GETTING THIS NOW DONT WATCH THE VIDEO BUT IF YOU ALREADY DID IM DEEPLY SORRY PLEASE FORGET WHAT YOU SAW LETS PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED DELETE IT FROM YOU MIND_

A voice from somewhere in my horrified brain was smug for being correct on how kairi was(and most likely still is) sexting Sora.

_Naminé ㈂6㇬0ㇷ2_

_Oh yeah because these things always transpire between two individuals who aren't in any kind of relationship. None. Like not even the friend kind. We're not bros,homies , brochachos, niggas, nothing. I don't even like you...Why do you even have my number Sora? Who gave you my digits Sor? More importantly why are you saved as a contact on my phone?_

_Soraㇷ8㇧7㇧6㇩6_

_Um Naminé you square?_

_Naminé㈂6㇬0ㇷ2_

_...I...I can't...it won't go away...it's everywhere..._

_Soraㇷ8㇧7㇧6㇩6_

_Uh Naminé?_

_Naminé㈂6㇬0ㇷ2_

_...send help..._

_Soraㇷ8㇧7㇧6㇩6_

_NAMINÉ?_

_Soraㇷ8㇧7㇧6㇩6_

_IVE BROKEN YOU IM SO SORRY NAMINÉ IM SO SORRY_

Needless to say that night I had a nightmare where I had to watch a loop of that video over and over and everybody found out about how..._that_ happened and Kairi did keep her threat/promise of breaking and entering my home which left me worried for my safety once again.


End file.
